


Sleep over

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [8]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: sometimes someone just stay over without you wanting it





	Sleep over

“No, no, no! What are you doing?”  
The exclamation came from Aiba, albeit slurred and not as coherent as he leaned against Matsujun on Kazama’s couch. The party was winding down and with nearly a handful of guests, they were the last ones there. Aiba because - well, he was Aiba and part of the family - but Matsumoto Jun was another story. He tended to stay last and dwell in people’s houses long after everyone was gone. And not to help clean up, either. Usually, he was too happy and drunk for that. 

Right now, he lay with his head against the armrest, goofy smile crossing his lips, while Aiba hung onto him, reach out to open his eyes manually since Jun kept them suspiciously closed.  
“You can not sleep here,” Aiba slurred in Jun’s ear, “This is not your house.” Jun just hummed contently, murmured something in English in a happy-go-lucky voice which could definitely reach Aiba’s giggling heights.  
“Jun! Wake up!” Even if he said it trying to sound strict and forceful, he ended up laughing at the silliness of Jun crashing on the couch. He looked too precious being asleep like that. Aiba just stared at him with a loving smile plastered all over his face.

“What’s he doing?” Kazama eyed the both of them coming over, immediately reaching for Jun’s hair and pulled his face of the couch. The poor guy winced at the haul of his hair, but stayed limply with his smile, dozing off to wherever it is Matsujuns reside in dreamland.   
“Seriously, he can’t stay over! She will know!” Aiba giggled at Kazama’s panic.  
“You’re so cute right now.” 

“You’re not helping! You promised to help clean up!”  
“But this is Matsujun,” Aiba pouted, “He’s cute too. Chu~.” He blew Jun a kiss and looked up smiling to blow Kazama one as well. Kazama rolled his eyes, but smiled while sighing, wrecking his brain.  
“We can put him in the closet,” Kazama ventured, pensive, sitting on Aiba’s other side on the couch. 

“He can sleep with me on the futon.”  
“We are not trying to shock my wife when she comes home! Besides, I’m not sure the two of you in one bed would be smart seeing as you are drunk and desperate to cuddle.”  
“I can sleep in your bed, while Matsujun sleeps on the futon,” Aiba responded, clearly thinking of a good strategy.  
“We are not giving my wife any more weird ideas about the two of us. She already has enough ideas to write a bestseller!”

“Well, we can’t just shove him into a taxi and be done with it,” Aiba sounded a bit offended to even be thinking that.  
“Why not?”  
“Because he would never do that to you,” Aiba said in earnest and Kazama couldn’t help but agree.  
“Or I’ll just take him to mine,” Aiba said sounding like that might be the only logical thing to just go home and drop Jun on or in his bed.  
“But you were spending the night, are you not. You’re not going home, right?” The disappointment in Kazama’s voice made Aiba grin sweetly, blowing him another kiss.  
“Come on. Let’s get cleaning and call us a taxi so your wife won’t know about all the partying you’re doing when she is away.”

In the end, Kazama and his wife woke up to the smell of breakfast (which was actually kind of lunch) with coffee. A clear apology for startling Kazama’s wife in the middle of the night when she walked into them, asleep all three, of them in her bed.


End file.
